


Born in The Wild

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Warriors Rewritten [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Firepaw is a medicine cat apprentice, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Tigerstar is not evil - Freeform, cats get new names, minor Ravenfeather/Flamestripe, nutmeg joins the clans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: "One cannot live a paw in each world"These were the words Nutmeg was told when the pregnant Queen begged ThunderClan to allow her to join them. Little did she know just how much this would change the course of history forever.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete rewrite, also I got the descriptions for Firestar and Princess's other siblings from [this](https://www.deviantart.com/annmy/art/Family-Tree-firestar-CANON-672358217) so please don't come at me with pitchforks if you think they're wrong xD

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_ Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle  
apprentice, Flamepaw

 _Deputy:_ Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail  
apprentice, Dustpaw 

 _Medicine Cat:_ Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dapple coat

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Firepaw- handsome ginger tom

_Warriors:_

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane  
apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw- dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws  
apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm- big white tom  
apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom  
apprentice, Moonpaw

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom  
apprentice, Thistlepaw

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat  
apprentice- Brackenpaw

_Apprentices:_

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw- long-haired solid gray tom

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black tom with a tiny dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Moonpaw- 'dilute' calico she-cat

Brackenpaw- light brown tabby tom

Flamepaw- pale ginger tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Thistlepaw- brown tabby tom with white chest, paws and a white right foreleg

_Queens:_

Nutmegheart- light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, front legs, and back paws

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Speckledtail- pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen

_Elders:_

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with parts of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt- small black and white tom

One-Eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dapple coat

**ShadowClan**

_Leader:_ Brokenstar- long haired dark brown tabby

 _Deputy:_ Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 _Medicine Cat:_ Runningnose- small gray and white tom

_Warriors:_

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder- silver tabby tom  
apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface- battle scarred brown tom

Nightpelt- black tom

_Queens:_

Dawncloud- small tabby

Brightflower- black and white she-cat

_Elders:_

Ashfur- thin gray tom

**WindClan**

_Leader:_ Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail

**RiverClan**

_Leader:_ Crookedstar- a large light colored tabby with a twisted jaw

 _Deputy:_ Oakheart- reddish brown tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

Barley- black and white tom who lives on a farmhouse close to the forest


	2. Prologue

“Your kits are beautiful Nutmeg” Bluestar smiled down at the new born kits. Nutmeg had a larger litter than most cats, but Spottedleaf was very skilled and all of them, and the mother, were healthy and living.

“Thank you Bluestar” Nutmeg purred in pride, smiling up at the blue she-cat. “They’ll make excellent warriors one day.”

“So you really are staying?” Bluestar asked carefully of the light tabby that had become her friend.

“Of course, Bluestar. I don’t know why, but I feel like this is where me and my kits belong. I do not share blood with any of you, and neither do these kits, but you welcomed me in anyway and helped me in my time of need.” Nutmeg’s eyes shown with her loyalty and gratitude.

Bluestar licked her own chest in embarrassment. “Yeah well it is a part of our code to help all kits, even those not from our clan. Even unborn I think it counts. What are their names?”

“The toms are Firekit, Brackenkit, and Thistlekit. The she-cats are Moonkit and Flamekit.” Nutmeg informed with a tired smile.

Bluestar paused at the names, surprised briefly, but then nodded and smiled. “I’ll let you get some peace and rest, then. They’re great names.”

-

“Have you thought over the prophecy I received after the last battled?” Spottedleaf didn't even turn from where she was sorting herbs as her leader entered.

“Nutmeg has named two of her kits Flamekit and Firekit.” Bluestar murmured. Her mind was on the prophecy, and what it could possibly mean for her clan. ‘Fire alone can save our clan’ was the prophecy shared with Spottedleaf nearly a moon ago, and just after that, Nutmeg had come to ThunderClan, begging for them to allow her to stay with them at least until her unborn kits were strong enough to be able to survive on their own.

“She has? What are the other names?” Spottedleaf finally looked over to her leader.

“Thistlekit, Brackenkit…” Bluestar paused then, memories of her mother flooding into her mind, “And Moonkit.”

Spottedleaf nodded, thinking as she fully turned to face her leader. “We cannot guarantee the prophecy is even about either Firekit or Flamekit, maybe it’s even both, but for now I think it’s fair to say that we tell nobody, not even Nutmeg.”

“I agree, let us not cause a panic or put the weight of the clan on the two kits” Bluestar nodded, “You are very wise, Spottedleaf.”

“Now if you excuse me,” Spottedleaf purred, “I do have a Medicine Cat meeting to attend.” with that, both cats left the den.

Spottedleaf glanced at the nursery as she left camp. She didn’t know why, but she felt a great stirring in her. Could one of those kits possibly be the apprentice StarClan had been hinting at?

 


	3. Book 1: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the tags say this is a rewrite, also I have warrior names in mind, and possibly a new full name for Firepaw ^-^
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ma!” Thistlekit complained as his mother, Nutmegheart, smoothed down his fur. She had finished grooming her other kits and saved the most difficult for last.

“Hush dear! You’re about to become apprentices! You need to look your best! Who know what your mentors would think otherwise.” in fact, Nutmegheart knew exactly who would mentor one of her kits. Of course, that kit knew as well sense he happily accepted becoming a medicine cat.

“I hope I get to be mentored by Willowpelt” Flamekit quivered in barley-contained excitement.

“I want Tigerclaw to mentor me” Brackenkit purred.

“Tigerclaw already has an apprentice remember?” Thistlekit pointed out. In fact, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw had all become apprentices three moon's ago, Ravenpaw becoming Tigerclaw's apprentice and Graypaw becoming an apprentice a moon ago as well.

“Well maybe he’s so awesome he gets two apprentices!” Brackenkit argued.

“Both of you, behave!” Nutmegheart gave them a sharp look as Bluestar jumped onto high rock.

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me under Highrock for a clan meeting!” the gray she-cat paused, waiting. Once everyone gathered she continued, “Today mars the day Nutmegheart’s kits have become six moons old and are ready to be apprenticed!” Firekit shifted with nerves as his clanmates all turned their attention to where the litter of five were sitting with their mother.

“Firekit step forward” Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock. Firekit gulped and stepped forward. “From this day forward until you have earned your full name, you shall be know as Firepaw.” Bluestar paused once again, and nodded to Spottedleaf. Many gasped gasped and starting whispering to each other as the medicine cat approached.

“Spottedleaf, you’re ready for an apprentice. You’re a very skilled medicine cat and I’m sure Firepaw can learn much from you.” the leader smiled at her friend.

“I should hope my lessons will do him well.” Spottedleaf teased, eyes shining with hidden amusement.

“I'll do my best” Firepaw touched noises with his new mentor. He was nervous though. What if StarClan decided he couldn’t be a medicine cat because he had no clan blood running through his veins? He pushed down his fears though as he and Spottedleaf went and stood to the side where his mentor previously had been.

“Brackenkit step forward.” Bluestar instructed, “From this day forward until you’ve earned your Warrior name, you’ll be known as Brackenpaw… Mousefur you’re ready for an apprentice, I want you to pass all you know onto young Brackenpaw.” the two touched noises and she moved on, Runningwind getting Thistlepaw and Darkstripe getting Moonpaw.

“From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you’ll be known as Flamepaw, I will be your mentor.” Bluestar touched noises with the young she-cat. After this, the clan all cheered their names.

“Come Firepaw” Spottedleaf smiled at her new apprentice, gaining his attention.

“Oh! Right!” Firepaw smiled nervously as she led him to the medicine den.

“You'll be sleeping in here with me, see that hole in the rock there? That’s where we sleep, herbs are kept in the back, as you can see there’s fresh moss for injured and sick cats to sleep on. Part of your duties will be to change this moss and keep it fresh.” Spottedleaf explained. Firepaw nodded, trying to memorize all of the information.

“Will I have to check on the elders too?” Firepaw asked. He remembered his friend Graypaw always complained about that duty.

“Yes.” Spottedleaf chuckled, “All apprentices do, but even as a fully trained medicine cat you will have too. Taking care of and making sure all of our clanmates are healthy and strong is our duty as medicine cats, as well as interpreting signs from StarClan. However, for now I think you should go talk with your siblings and friends. We will start your training tomorrow.”

Firepaw beamed and nodded, racing off much to the amusement of his mentor.

-

“Wow Firepaw you’re gonna be a medicine cat?” Flamepaw asked excitedly as her brother approached the group of apprentices hanging outside of the apprentice den. All of them except Ravenpaw were there as Ravenpaw was out fighting at Sunningrocks.

“Yep! It was really hard not to tell you guys, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and Nutmegheart approached me about it yesterday!” Firepaw purred.

“Why would Spottedleaf take on an apprentice though?” Sandpaw frowned. She, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw were three moons older than Firepaw and his siblings. Ravenpaw had actually lost his mentor to a fight last moon though, and was then given to Tigerclaw to mentor. “No offense but she is young…”

“Who cares?” Thistlepaw rolled his eyes, “Firepaw is her apprentice now, maybe she got a message from StarClan. Or are you implying that because Firepaw has no clan blood that he can’t be a medicine cat?” it was no secret Thistlepaw was very protective of his siblings, and the most headstrong out of the litter.

“Don’t put words into my mouth!” Sandpaw hissed, bristling in irritation.

“What’s going on over here?” Whitestorm came over, having noticed his apprentice’s obvious irritation.

“Sandpaw is implying that because we don’t have clan blood Firepaw can’t be a medicine cat.” Thistlepaw hissed.

“I did not! I simply stated Spottedleaf is really young and was wondering why she took on an apprentice” Sandpaw glared at the younger tom.

“Now calm down you two,” the large white tom murmured, “It’s just a mis-” however Whitestorm was interrupted as Smallear let out a yowl.

-

“Smallear smells trouble!” Thistlepaw gasped and the apprentices ran to the entrance with Whitestorm. Just as they got there, an injured Ravenpaw burst through the entrance, panting for breath and trembling due to his injuries.

“Ravenpaw!” Moonpaw’s eyes widened.

“Ravenpaw what’s happened?” Bluestar asked calmly, though it was obvious she was nervous as to why the apprentice came back from the battle alone.

Ravenpaw staggered, but just before he fell to the ground unconscious he stuttered out an “R-Redtail is dead!”

 


	4. Book 1: Chapter 2

“Firepaw get him to our den!” Spottedleaf commended as she came over, pushing through the crowd.

“Yes Spottedleaf!” Firepaw nodded, steeling himself as he helped his mentor get him to the medicine cat den.

Once there, Spottedleaf gave him further instructions “Grab the cobwebs paease, luckily it’s not a fatal wound but we need to stop the bleeding.”

Firepaw nodded, relieved he wouldn’t have to guess which herb was what, then again he doubted Spottedleaf would do that to him. “Here!” he came over with them.

“Press them against the wound. Yes just like that” Spottedleaf purred as she instructed her apprentice.

“Now what?” Firepaw asked after he dressed the wound.

“Now we wait.” Spottedleaf informed, “We’ve done all we can for now.”

Just then, Bluestar called a clan meeting. Firepaw looked to her mentor, who nodded her approval for him to join everyone.

-

“How’s Ravenpaw?”  Tigerclaw asked, frowning in concern as Firepaw approached.

“The wounds weren’t fatal,” Firepaw reassured, mirroring the words Spottedleaf had used, “But we did have to use cobwebs to dress the wound. We’ve done all we can for him for now.”

“Thank StarClan…” Tigerclaw sighed in relief and turned towards Bluestar as she spoke up.

“Redtail is dead.” her voice shook with grief, “And as is part of our noble ocode I must name his successor before moonhigh so with a heavy heart… I say these words in front of the body of Redtail so his spirit may hear and approve my voice! Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!”

“Congratulations Lionheart” Tigerclaw smiled and bumped his shoulder against Lionheart’s, perhaps a little  harder than he meant, nearly knocking the other tom off balance. 

Many others gave their congradulations as Bluestar went on. “Sense we cannot delay in the training of our apprentices I’ll name Dustpaw’s new mentor now. Willowpelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will continue Dustpaw’s training.”

Willowpelt went over and awkwardly touched noises with her new apprentice. Dustpaw reciprocated, sadness still in his eyes for his lost mentor.

Bluestar then jumped off the Highrock, sitting with her deputy. Firepaw felt a pang in his chest as Nutmegheart joined her along with Dustpaw and Smallear amongst others.

“Would it be ok for me to visit Ravenpaw after I give a battle report to Bluestar?” Tigerstar asked, and Firepaw was slightly taken aback by the respectful tone of the much older tom.

“If he’s awake and up for it, but try not to jostle him too much, it might be a couple days before he’s ready for training.” Firepaw stuttered out. Tigerclaw bowed his head and approached Bluestar.

-

“Ah Firepaw! Congratulations,” Ravenpaw purred tiredly.

“You’re awake!” Firepaw raced over, relieved. Spottedleaf smiled at her apprentice. Even with everything the flame-colored tom was still young.

“Yeah, though Spottedleaf said it’ll be a couple days before I can train again, is Tigerclaw back?” 

“Yes, he asked to visit after he gave a report of the battle to Bluestar.” Firepaw informed with a pleased purr. The apprentice nodded and winced as he properly curled up. “Try to get some sleep in the meantime.” Ravenpaw nodded with a yawned and slowly dozed off.

“You did well Firepaw.” Spottedleaf praised. “Admittedly I was a bit nervous, throwing out there like that, but you handled everything very well.”

“I was just shocked when Tigerclaw was so respectful to me, like he was an apprentice talking to a mentor” Firepaw admitted, embarrassed but also pleased at the praise.

“Medicine cats are very important to the clan, especially because we have such a close connection to StarClan. I'm not surprised he treated you with such respect,” Spottedleaf purred out. “Now, get some rest, I’ll deal with Tigerclaw when he shows up today has been very tiring for all of us.”

-

“Flamepaw wake up!” Moonpaw nudged her sister excitedly.

“Mm… I’m up” Flamepaw yawned, eyes blinking tiredly. That’s when it hit her, she was officially an apprentice! Flamepaw sorang up excitedly, almost hitting her sister in the jaw.

“Calm down you two.” Thistlepaw snickered, bumping shoulders with Brackenpaw.

“If I remember correctly, you were exactly the same when I woke you up Thistlepaw.” Brakcenpaw’s eyes shown with a familiar mischief. The other tom licked his chest in embarrassment.

“Sandpaw and Dustpaw are out hunting, though I think it’s mostly to take Dustpaw’s mind off of… Well everything.” Graypaw informed the siblings as they left the apprentice den. “You guys are supposed to meet Lionheart and Tigerclaw at the sandy hollow, Ravenpaw is still recovering from his injury so Tigerclaw volunteered, Lionheart is there because it’ll be easier to mark the borders as he shows them to you, at least that’s the excuse my mentor gave” Graypaw shrugged. 

“But what about you?” Flamepaw asked, feeling a bit bad for taking away his mentor.

“Huh? Oh! I’m checking on the elders and nursery, after that Lionheart said I’ll have some time to relax and maybe visit Ravenpaw before he comes back.” Graypaw reassured the light tabby she-cat. Flamepaw nodded and the siblings quickly raced off.

-

“A bit late, but it is your first day of training.” Tigerclaw observed, tail flicking.

“We also had a busy evening, I'm sure they were exhausted from everything.” Lionheart addressed his friend. He knew Tigerclaw well enough to tell when he was irritated.

“We’re sorry!” Moonpaw stood straighter.

“Just see to it it doesn’t become a habit” Tigerclaw informed, ear flicking as he stood up. “We’ll be showing you the very edges of our territory today, I’m sure your mentors will be more than happy to show you the rest.” Flamepaw didn’t know why, but she felt like this was mostly aimed at her. However, she shrugged it off as she followed everyone else out of the hollow.

-

Firepaw, meanwhile, was just waking up himself.  He blinked as his brain tried to remember where he was.

“Ah you’re finally up” Spottedleaf commented, placing a mouse in front of him.

“Thank you” Firepaw murmured, eating the mouse quickly. He stood up as he licked his whiskers.

“Of course, usually apprentices can’t eat before the elders are fed but you won’t be learning to hunt, and Graypaw is checking on the elders this morning sense Lionheart is helping show your siblings around the territory.”

“Will I be shown around the territory?” Firepaw asked the medicine cat.

“Eventually, yes.” Spottedleaf nodded with a smile “We also have the medicine cat gathering tonight at Moonstone. I'm a bit hesitant to attend because of Ravenpaw, but he’s stable and I must present you for StarClan’s approval.” Firepaw had nearly forgotten about the medicine cat meeting. He and his siblings were actually born the night of one of these meetings, and Spottedleaf had delayed her leaving to help their mother. Suddenly, his nervously and worry that StarClan wouldn’t accept him came rushing back.

“Don’t worry Firepaw, it’s more a formality, I would not have taken you on as my apprentice had you not shown such a strong connection to our ancestors and I had not received a sign.” Spottedleaf did her best to soothe her apprentice.

“Right. I knew that. Of course” Firepaw felt his pelt grow hot.

“I wouldn't worry Firepaw” Ravenpaw encouraged his friend, smiling from where he was relaxing. Firepaw nodded and Spottedleaf began teaching Firepaw which herbs were what and how to sort them.

“Each medicine cat sorts their herbs differently, but for your apprenticeship I’ll show you how I do it.” Spottedleaf explained. Firepaw nodded in understanding.

-

“Wait you’re leaving?” Brackenpaw gaped. 

“It’s the half moon, medicine cats all go to the Moonstone to share tongues with StarClan.” Firepaw explained, tail flicking.

“Still, I was hoping we could all share tongues and maybe some prey and talk about our days.” Moonpaw whined, ears pulled back in her disappointment.

“We can tomorrow morning” Firepaw promised, nuzzling his sister’s cheek, “Then I’ll have a lot more to share! It’ll be a lot of fun I promise.”

“Alright” Moonpaw smiled sadly.

“Firepaw!”

“That’s Spottedleaf, I have to go!” Firepaw waved his tail and rushed off to meet his mentor by the entrance. He felt bad for disappointing Moonpaw, but this was important to him and the other medicine cats.

-

“Hello Barkface, Mudfur, Runningnose. No Yellowfang this moon?” Spottedleaf asked curiously as she and Firepaw approached Mothermouth. 

“N-no! No Yellowfang” Runningnose seemed jumpy, but the thing Firepaw noticed most was the fact that he had a runny nose.

“I hope everything is alright…” Spottedleaf murmured so low Firepaw wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear it. Louder, she said “This is my new apprentice, Firepaw.”

“It’s nice to meet you young Firepaw, I remember when Spottedleaf told us of your birth. Born on the half moon eh?” Runningnose became more relaxed as he addressed the medicine cat apprentice.

“She did?” Firepaw asked, eyes wide.

“She did! Just the half moon before her ancestors spoke to her on a night quite like this, said a cat would come along who was meant to be her apprentice.” Runningnose smiled warmly.

“Don’t go feeding his ego now,” a short-tailed brown tom came up to the group with an amused purr.

“Hello Barkface” Spottedleaf nodded to the other medicine cat. “Don’t worry, I’m sure my apprentice won’t become arrogant from just a little bit of praise.”

“Even so,” Mudfur, the RiverClan medicine cat spoke up, “We should be getting inside, the moon won’t wait for us to run our mouths!” Spottedleaf only looked somewhat annoyed as she nodded in agreement, leading the nervous apprentice into the cave.

Once In the presence of the Moonstone, Spottedleaf turned to her apprentice. “Firepaw is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?”

Firepaw sat up as straight as possible, nervousness in his eyes as he answered “Yes”

Spottedleaf smiled, “Then come forward”

Firepaw nodded, stepping forward, every step he took had his paws shaking with anticipation. What would happen? Would StarClan accept him?

“Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will.” the two touched noses, and Spottedleaf guided him to lay down and close his eyes as he touched his nose to the Moonstone.

-

“It was awesome!” Firepaw rambled to his fellow apprentices the next day. All of them had gathered around a few pieces of fresh-kill as Firepaw told them all about his night. “I actually got to meet some of our Ancestors! Redtail confirmed me as a medicine cat!”

“That’s so cool!” Moonpaw exclaimed, happy for her littermate.

“What’s the ceremony like?” Sandpaw asked. There wasn’t much of one for warrior apprentices, but se figured medicine cat apprentices were a bit different.

“I'm actually not allowed to talk about it” Firepaw explained sheepishly. Spottedleaf had explained that to him on their return journey.

“Aw!” Brackenpaw pouted. “Why not?”

“Spottedleaf said it was a sacred and secret ceremony, because it strengthens our connection to StarClan” Firepaw informed, once again repeating the words of his mentor.

“So unfair!” Flamepaw exclaimed “You know what our warrior apprentice ceremony was like! What makes you o special!”

“Flamepaw!” Moonpaw glared at her sister, “If he can’t tell us he can’t tell us! Stop being such a fox heart!”

“Whatever, let him have his special little secret” Flamepaw stalked away. Firepaw looked away, ears pulled back. He didn’t mean to make Flamepaw so mad.

“Ignore her Firepaw” Thistlepaw spoke up, bringing the ginger tom’s attention to him. “She just doesn't understand, you guys were the closest out of all of us.”

“That’s true, she’ll cool off as always and apologize” Brackenpaw piped up, “In the meantime you can help me prank her!”

“They’re right Firepaw.” Moonpaw smiled softly. Firepaw reluctantly nodded, then sighed.

“I sure hope so…”

 


	5. Book 1: Chapter 3

Two moons had passed, and Firepaw’s tail twitched in excitement as they approached Fourtrees. Sure he had been to gatherings before, but not with one of his siblings. He glanced at Flamepaw, who was trembling in her excitement.

“The Gathering ios a lot of fun” Firepaw whispered to her.

“Don’t rub it in that you get to go to all of them,” Flamepaw hissed back. Firepaw looked away, ears flattened against his head. Two moons later and Flamepaw still seemed to be mad at him for some reason. 

“Chill out Flamepaw, Firepaw is just making conversation” Ravenpaw huffed, annoyed at the younger she-cat. Softer he murmured, “How she got the honor of being Bluestar’s apprentice I’ll never know…”

Flamepaw was about to retort, when Bluestar gave the signal. They quickly headed down to the clearing and Flamepaw walked closely next ro Bluestar, eyes shining with pride. 

“She’s certainly full of herself” Graypaw whispered to Ravenpaw with a snickered. Firepaw cleared his throat and Graypaw looked over.

“Flamepaw is my sister” he reminded. The gray tom ducked his head.

“Sorry Firepaw” he apologised sheepishly. Firepaw just flicked an ear and went to walk with his own mentor. Firepaw could have sworn, just briefly, he saw movement just out of his eye in the bushes surrounding fourtrees. He figured it was just an apprentice or warrior of another clan so he didn’t bring it up.

“Hello Mudfur, Runningwind” Spottedleaf smiled as she and Firepaw approached the other medicine cats.

“Hello Spottedleaf, Firepaw” Mudfur nodded, bobbing his head. 

-

Flamepaw frowned as Bluestar started the meeting and Brokenstar talked. A rouge? Driving out a clan? Sharing territory? “What is his angle?”

“That’s what we have to figure out.” Tigerclaw answered back as they all walked to camp. “Brokenstar has only been a leader for four moons though, ever since his father Raggedstar died. He was a fierce warrior, almost cruel in the fights he was a part of.” Flamepaw nodded, frowning in concern.

“Surely he won’t actually try to force us out of our territory!” Flamepaw’s eyes went wide as Bluestar approached.

“It’s possible, he did drive out WindClan” Bluestar answered her apprentice. 

“But… Why? Why go through the risk of losing warriors just for more territory?” Flamepaw frowned in concern. “Surely just because they have a lot of kits doesn't mean…” Flamepaw suddenly froze. Her mind went back to the small ShadowClan apprentices she talked to. Suspiciously Small.

“Flamepaw?” Bluestar paused, looking at her apprentice.

“Bluestar… I.. I don’t have any evidence. I don’t want to make accusations but… What if those smaller apprentices aren’t just small for their age?” Bluestar’s eyes widened.

“That’s a serious accusation, Flamepaw.”

“I know” Flamepaw looked at her mentor. “It’s why I'm hesitant to put it to words… But it would make sense, but oh StarClan I wish it didn’t make sense.”

-

Several moons later, when it was leaf-bare, Firepaw snuck out of camp with only a small twinge of guilt.

“Yellowfang!”  the dark gray she-cat looked outside of her hiding place as Firepaw came up with a rabbit he had managed to hunt.

“Hello Firepaw” she grumbled but came out of her den and started eating the rabbit, sharing it with the medicine cat apprentice.

“Brokenstar said you're a rogue who kills kits.” Firepaw informed. He had been taking care of her and helping her these past couple of moons. “He also said we either share territory, or be driven out.”

“Ungrateful brat” Yellowfang murmured to herself. Louder, she said “Be vigilant, young kit. Brokenstar does not make empty threats.”

“I know, Bluestar is prepared.” Firepaw explained, licking his chest. “However as far as I know she’s on her way to the Moonstone to speak to StarClan, Moonpaw, Darkstripe, and Graypaw and Ravenpaw are all going with her. Flamepaw is being snippy with our sister like she’s been with me ever since I went through my medicine cat apprentice ceremony.”

Yellowfang’s eyes seemed to widen and sprang up “We have to get to ThunderClan camp, now!”

“Yellowfang?” Firepaw’s eyes widened but nodded and lead the way. “Why? What’s going on?”

“I believe Brokenstar will try and attack.” Yellowfang quipped, easily keeping up with Firepaw.

-

Entering camp, it was utter chaos. Shadowclan cats were ambushing and attacking cats all over. “Go help your mentor, I'm going to defend the nursery!” Yellowfang exclaimed, racing towards the scent of kits and mothers.

“Spottedleaf!” Firepaw raced over, eyes wide. Cats were fighting all around them and it was utter chaos. Meanwhile, Flamepaw was battling fiercely alongside her siblings, keeping in mind all of the moves and battle strategy Bluestar had instilled in her.  She saw Blackfoot approached the Nursery, and went to help, only for Yellowfang wto swiftly defend the kits, fighting Blackfoot away. After that, it was alfurry of fighting and movement.

“Firepaw…” Spottedleaf sighed and Firepaw desperately tried to save an injured Lionheart. The battle was slowly coming to a close and her apprentice was doing his best to help the dying deputy. “There’s nothing we can do for him now.”

“But-”

“Listen to her, young one.” Lionheart coughed “Don’t waste more on me, you did well though.” Lionheart smiled at him one last time, before his head fell to the grass, the strong and powerful deputy dead. Firepaw felt tears come to his eyes, and gave a final goodbye as Spottedleaf lead him away to tend to everyone’s wounds. His mentor approached Blustar twice, but she sent Spottedleaf away, only allowing the two to care for her once everyone else had been seen to.

“Of kits are safe because of you, thank you Yellowfang.” Frostfur said after they had worn their way through the crowd.

“It was not just any Shadowclan warrior.” Flamepaw spoke up. “It’s was Blackfoot!” gasps of horror went through the gathered crowd of cats.

“The deputy?” Brindleface wrapped her tail around her stomach protectively. Firepaw approached the apprentices, swallowing. 

“Lionheart… graypaw I’m so…” Graypaw’s eyes widened at the ginger tom’s words. “He’s… Dead, the injuries were too great.” Graypaw wailed and rushed over to his mentor, eyes wide with grief.

“Firepaw…” Spottedleaf sighed and allowed the young apprentice to lean into her side. “We can’t save everyone…” even as she said the words though, Firepaw heard the sadness she was trying to desperately to hide in her voice. “It’s a harsh lesson all medicine cats learn at some point, and it’s one our world teaches, I can tell you that over and over, but…”

“It never gets easier does it?” Firepaw asked, tears in his eyes. “This pain? The heavy feeling of failing someone.”

“No.” Spottedleaf shook her head. “And I pray it never does, we must never feel nothing when a clanmate dies or gets injured, because the day that happens is the day you stop being a medicine cat, we are meant to be caring and compassionate, to not just be a healer but a friend.”

“It hurts, so much more than I thought.” Firepaw sniffed as Nutmegheart approached.

“Firepaw…” Nutmegheart licke dthe top of her kit’s head and Spottedleaf padded away to leave them be. 

“Ma…” Firepaw nuzzled into her fur, tears streaming down his face. “I-I failed, I couldn't save him!”

“I know Firepaw, it’s ok, no one blames you.” Nutmegheart reassured with a sigh. “No one would ever even think of it.”

-

“It’s nearly moonhigh,” Bluestar sighed, eyes showing her grief. “A-and it’s once again, much to soon, to n-name…” she choked on hr words, “To name ThunderClan’s new deputy!” many cats approached, though Graypaw stayed by his former mentor’s body, not that Flamepaw blamed him.

“It is my duty to say this in front of Lionheart’s body so his spirit may hear and approve my voice! Darkstripe will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!” many gave him congratulations and nods, but no one was in the mood to truly call out his name. Moonpaw shrank back, eyes wide in fear. How could she have chosen him? Did she…? No, Moonpaw shook out her pelt and glanced around. No one knew Darkstripe helped orchestrate this attack, and from the look Darkstripe was giving her, no one was going to find out. Moonpaw wasn’t an idiot, she knew exactly what Darkstripe would do if she even attempted to tell anyone.

”Also,” Moonpaw looked back as Bluestar continued, “We cannot delay the training of apprentice so… Longtail will be Graypaw’s new mentor.” the older tabby tom nodded to Graypaw, but didn’t make an attempt to approach the grieving apprentice.

-

“Flamepaw wake up!” Brackpaw nudged his sister. “Bluestar is calling another meeting!”

“This better not be a joke…” Flamepaw yawned but followed him out into the clearing. The meeting starts… In almost a joke. Body guards? Fro the way Bluestar talked, Flamepaw knew her mentor didn’t agree to it beforehand, and event eh two cats chosen looked surprised by this news. What was Darkstripe doing?

“In anycase.” Bluestar’s voice brought Flamepaw out of her thoughts. “I’d like to invite Yellowfang to join our clan as a full member!” Frostfur nodded her approval, along with Nutmegheart and the other queens. “She has proven her bravery and loyalty last night, and I’d love to offer full membership to our clan.”

“I’m honored to be a part of ThunderClan.” Yellowfang nodded.

“Good, beyond that.” Bluestar turned her gaze from the dark gray she-cat to the rest of her clan. “Rebuilding must start right away, ShadowClan is still a threat and we must treat this as a declaration of war! Borders will be patrolled constantly,we must not let our guard down!” cats whispered and talked to each other, the crowd dispersing as Bluestar called an end to the meeting.

“Yellwofang?” Firepaw approached the elderly cat. “How are you doing? Blackfoot is no joke! Flamepaw said you fought him?”

“Oh I’m fine, just a couple old injuries flaring up.” Yellowfang chuckled “And please, you’d be more far more a threat in a fight.” Firepaw didn’t see the usual hidden humor in her eyes. “He’s a bully, all muscle and no brain.”

“‘I’m not surprised Bluestar asked you to join the clan, after all you did for us last night." Firepaw purred, “But why?”

“I’ve always been a fighter” Yellwofang shrugged “Besides, you did take care of me for a long time, even learned to hunt for me, a clan that raises a cat like that deserves my loyalty more than Brokenstar ever did.” Firepaw licked his chest, pelt growing hot at the rare praise from the former medicine cat.

“Bet you can't guess who’s Shadowclan’s current medicine cat.” Firepaw purred, mischief in his eyes.

“Not Runningnose!” Yellowfang laughed, “that tom can’t even cure his own cold!”

”Right?” Firepaw chuckled and smiled at his friend. “I need to get going, we’re low on cobwebs.” Firepaw stood up.

“Do take care.” Yellowfang murmured, stars in her eyes despite the fact that it was morning. “Stripes of darkness are sometimes to most dangerous, even if they seem harmless, but the spirit of the moon should light your path.” the stars disappeared and Firepaw nodded, eyes wide as he scrambled away. What could that have meant? Was StarClan speaking to him through Yellowfang?

 


	6. Book 1: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Book one, next chapter will be updated allegiances then onto book two

“Hello Graypaw, feeling any better?” Ravenpaw asked his friend as he entered the apprentice den at dawn.

“A bit, Spottedleaf took me off duties for the day to recover from… Everything, Longtail agreed with her that a day off would do me good.” Ravenpaw smiled sadly and nodded.

“Get some sleep, Flamepaw and I are going to see Brindleface kits, Firepaw helped deliver them and he’s looking a bit green,” the black tom joked. Graypaw gave a weak laugh and nodded, curling up in his nest.

-

“After you meet the kits, come talk to me in my den,” Bluestar murmured to Flamepaw as she passed. Flamepaw blinked, eyes wide as she nodded.

“Yes, of course!” Soon, Whitestorm gave her permission to enter.

“Wow, they’re so tiny!” Flamepaw gasped, eyes wide.

“Yes, you were tiny like that once too,” Brindleface chuckled. “I remember when your mother first came to the clans…”

“Yeah?” Flamepaw smiled, the two chatting before she left, Firepaw taking her place. Bluestar was waiting, even if she did want to grow closer to her brother again. They had gotten over her jealousy and hurt, but they weren't nearly as close as they had once been.

Bluestar was waiting outside of her den, Longtail there as well, looking absolutely bored. He simply flicked his tail in greeting when he saw the young tabby she-cat.

“Come in,” the blue-gray she-cat meowed. “And Longtail if Darkstripe tries to give you grief, I’m sure I can more than hold my own against my own apprentice,” she huffed. Longtail gave a snort and nodded.

Flamepaw had never actually been inside Bluestar’s den. She supposed very few had, really. How could she stand to sleep on her own like this? Away from everyone?  She quickly padded after her through the lichen path, the inside dark, but… Not lonely, like she suspected.

“Brindleface’s kits are lovely,” Flamepaw spoke up, breaking the what felt like an awkward silence to the apprentice.

Bluestar looked unamused. “Lovely they may be, they're more mouths to feed right now. Leaf-Bare is fast approaching and we can’t afford-Oh don’t listen to me, I always get like this around Leaf-Bare, less food for everyone and the whole thing with Shadowclan…” The blue-gray she-cat shook her head. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Flamepaw quickly did so on the sandy floor, taken aak by her usually calm and level-headed mentor’s outburst.

“I’m still sore from our training yesterday,” Bluestar admitted as she settled into her mossy nest. “You fought well, my dear.”

Flamepaw felt her fur grow hot and she licked her chest. Still, the air felt heavy with tension. Just as Flamepaw was just about to comment though, Bluestar spoke up again.

“I can still faintly smell Shadowclan in our camp… I never thought I’d see the day where another clan broke into the heart of Thunderclan… I had hoped I never would.” Flamepaw just nodded.

“So many deaths so quickly, Redtail, Lionheart… At least our warriors are strong and loyal. Willing to do anything for their clan… With Darkstripe as deputy we can at least defend ourselves, I hope…”

“You hope?”

“Darkstripe, while I believe he’s a good soul… Is too ambitious for his own good, too strong-willed and combative. I know Tigerclaw, his former mentor, was a well, and I hope… I hope I didn’t make a mistake, giving him to Tigerclaw and not a more peace-minded warrior. Still, he had gained the respect of his clanmates, even being relatively young. I’ll have to trust in their judgment as well as my own…”

“Bluestar,” Flamepaw spoke up. “You’re… You’re making it sound like…”

“I only have two more lives, Flamepaw… Then I join Starclan. It’s very likely Darkstripe will be your next leader.” Flamepaw’s heart pounded and she sprang up in her shock.

“Bluestar-!”

“Now, I’m very tired, young one… Leave an elder to rest? Oh, and I don’t have to tell you not to tell anyone correct? The only other two who know are Firepaw and Spottedleaf.”

“Of course…” Flamepaw murmured, glancing back as she padded out of the den, only to emerge into chaos.

“My kits! Someone has taken my kits!” The yowl came from the nursery, and Flamepaw’s heart pounded as she raced over, Firepaw close behind her. However, Darkstripe and Tigerclaw beat them there, Tigerclaw comforting a wailing Frostfur as Darkstripe order cats to search the camp, the apprentices searching the dens while several warriors went to search the boundaries and territory.

“Yellowfang…?” Firepaw murmured to himself and bound after her, only for her to disappear through the entrance. No smell of kits, just Yellowfang's now-familiar scent. Where was she going? No time to lose though, he quickly went to check the medicine cat’s den, hoping the kits just somehow manifested in there.

Suddenly, though, there was a yowl, and everyone raced over to behind the nursery. The sight made Firepaw freeze. No… No!

“No!” He exclaimed, tears threatening to spill over. “Spottedleaf!”

“No sign of Yellowfang!” he heard a voice growl, and Firepaw snapped out of his grief.

“I saw her leave camp earlier, no scent of kits, she’s probably gone to check the territory with some other warriors,” he glared.

“I’m just stating facts appren-”

“Firepaw is our medicine cat now, Darkstripe,” Tigerclaw reminded coldly. “You may be deputy but you’re still a warrior, and he’s…. He’s our only medicine cat.” Firepaw trembled but did his best to hold back his tears.  “We’ll find who did this, but first, we need to track down Yellowfang and get her side,” Tigerclaw murmured.

“Having Ravenpaw as an apprentice has certainly changed you, but we can’t send a search party now, not with a storm this close, we’d never get ready in time and we'll only be risking warriors,” Bluestar suddenly spoke up. Flamepaw felt a spark of fury rush through her. How could Bluestar say that? Spottedleaf wasn’t only a medicine cat, but a close friend of her mom’s and Bluestar’s! And Firepaw! He wasn’t ready! She loved him, always will, but he hadn’t had nearly enough training to handle tough situations.

-

“If you think you’re going alone, you’re crazy.” Flamepaw tensed and turned as her siblings minus Firepaw, plus Graypaw and Ravenpaw approached. “You’ll get killed.”

“Then so be it,” Flamepaw hissed at Ravenpaw.

“I won’t let you go alone,” Moonpaw murmured, glancing back at the crowd that formed. “Firepaw knows, but he’s staying with his mentor, for multiple reasons…” Flamepaw took a shuddering breath and nodded, and as they left, she caught eyes with her mentor, who just nodded.

Flamepaw just hoped her trust was well placed.

-

“There you are!” Flamepaw rushed over. “I smelt kit’s blood, your scent, why’d you leave camp!”

“I left as soon as I heard the kits were missing, why?”

“Spottedleaf’s dead.” The words hung heavy in the air as Yellowfang’s eyes widened.

“No… no… Firepaw isn’t….” She swallowed her grief. “We’ll get these kits back to Thunderclan… Brokenstar…” Flamepaw’s mind flashed to the ‘small’ Shadowclan apprentice she had met.

“He’s…”

“Oh Starclan,” Ravenpaw gasped in shock.

“We need to save them!” Brackenpaw exclaimed suddenly. “I and Flamepaw with intercept the patrol, get them on our side!”

“I’ll take the rest to speak to the elders Brokenstar drove out,” Yellowfang added.

“I’ll stay here and keep watch for both sides, once we’ve met back up, we’ll go over battle plans,” Moonpaw added. Brackenpaw nodded.

“Sounds like a plan, teams, roll out!”

-

“Brackenpaw! Flamepaw! What are you doing here?” Whitestorm growled, eyeing them suspiciously. Flamepaw didn’t honestly blame them, considering someone had to have had lead the invaders to camp.

“Bluestar sent us!” Flamepaw panted. She didn’t have the endurance of her brother. “Sh-she wanted me to find Yellowfang before-”

“Ah, Bluestar said I might find some friend out here,” Whitestorm relaxed.

“Is Tigerclaw and Darkstripe out here?”

“No, they're back at camp, Bluestar wanted them to stay there to protect the remaining kits.” Brackenpaw and Flamepaw both nearly collapsed in relief.

“Whitestorm, Willowpelt, Mousefur, Runningwind! We need your help! We are rescuing the kits tonight! Moonpaw and Thistlepaw and Ravenpaw and Graypaw are waiting for us!”

“Of course we’ll help!” the warriors responded in perfect unison.

“Can you lead us there? “Runningwind asked, the excitement obvious.

“No, but Yellowfang left too track the kits down as soon as she heard they were missing, suspecting foul play. She has allies in Shadowclan that are going to help us” this time, Brackpaw was the one to speak up.

“Yellowfang?” Willowpelt hissed.

“She didn’t steal the kits you mouse brain!” Flamepaw hissed. “I don’t have time for this, come or not it’s your choice!”

“Of course we’ll come,” Whitestorm reassured.

-

“Any sign of them?” Flamepaw asked as they approached Moonpaw. She shook her head.

“Not yet, it’s weird… I’m used to the sounds of the forest…”

“But you won’t always fight there, young apprentice,” Yellowfang spoke up as she approached. Three other Shadowclan cats and Thistlepaw and Ravenpaw and Graypaw suddenly appeared.  The two different groups of clan cats stood there glaring and tense for several minutes.

“We just want to help, not hard,” a dark gray tom spoke up. “You get your kits and help us drive out Brokenstar. He’s destroying Shadowclan!”

“This is Ashfur, Nightpelt, and Dapplecloud. Dapplecloud actually lost her kits to the fight with Windclan.”

“I refuse to allow any more kits to suffer as mine had, they joined our ancestors too soon,” she hissed.

“There’s a small group of warriors that would die for him without question, you’ve probably noticed the warriors coming to the gatherings are all the same,” Nightpelt spoke up. “Those are the only ones to fear, once they see that there’s a chance to be rid of him…”

“The rest will fight against him,” Longtail hissed out.

“They’ll be expecting us, an open attack is our only option,” Dawncloud spoke up.

“We’ll have to focus on Brokenstar and his inner circle then,” Brackenpaw spoke up.

“The Shadowclan warriors we have should lead me into camp, say they captured me, that should drag them all out. We’ll attack once I give the signal.”

“Very well, lead the way, Yellowfang,” Whitestorm murmured.

-

Flamepaw felt a rush of adrenaline as the battle started. Already she had been tossed around and it was a whirl of action. She had felt this before, in the first battle in Thunderclan camp. An apprentice attacked her, and she was about to slash… But the fear scent…

“This isn’t your battle, kit,” she hissed darkly and plunged into the battle again, offering support where she was needed.

“Flamepaw!” Whitestorm dragged her off of Clawface. “Thunderclan warriors don’t kill!” He gave Clawface a sharp bite and sent him screaming out of camp. Flamepaw growled and looked around.

An angry screech sounded out behind Graypaw and the gray apprentice leaped out of the way to reveal Yellowfang and Brokenstar, the elder she-cat gripping him in her blood-stained claws.

“I never thought you’d be harder to kill than my father!” Brokenstar screeched. Yellowfang recoiled in shock and Brokenstar took advantage and threw her off.

“You killed him? You killed Raggedstar?”

“You found his body, and you didn’t notice the fur between his claws? Pathetic.” Brokenstar eyed her coldly. “He was soft, foolish, he deserved to die!”

“And Brightflower’s kits? Did they deserve to die?” Yellowfang hissed, back arching. Brokenstar growled and lunged, forcing her onto her belly. Flamepaw froze, the energy and adrenaline from the fight draining from her. Yellowfang didn’t even struggle.

A wail of grief was heard from a black and white queen nearby, but Brokenstar and Flamepaw both ignored it. “I should have killed you when I had the chance,” he spat. “I suppose I have some of his softness, but I'll soon amend that mistake!” Brokenstar plunged forward, and Flamepaw raced to stop him, but the black and white queen from earlier, Brightflower, was faster, ramming into him and toppling him off of Yellowfang.

“This isn't over!” Brokenstar growled when he realized how many of his cats were growling and hissing at him, ready to strike. He left quickly through the bushes.

“The kits!” Graypaw exclaimed and the Thunderclan cats all rushed over as quickly as possible. The gray apprentice dug around with his nose until the pit, and the kits that resided in it were revealed.

“Are they okay?” Whitestorm and Nightpelt asked together.

“They’re fine, some scares, the tabby is a bit more ruffed up….” Graypaw and Flamepaw quickly get them out and Yellowfang rushed over.

“We need to stop the bleeding,” she murmured after she inspected the kit. Runningnose came over with some cobwebs and quickly helped her treat all of the kits.

“You’ll be able to hunt on Thunderclan territory for one moon,” Flamepaw overheard Whitestorm. “I know it’ll take time to gather your strength back up.”

“That you, but we’ll try not to depend on your generosity too much, I hope you understand,” Nightpelt purred. Whitestorm nodded.

“We'll be heading back, Yellowfang?”

“I’ll be coming with, you’ll need help with the kits and a trained medicine cat for your injuries.” Flamepaw nearly collapsed from her tiredness as they left, only to freeze. That stretched…

“Flamepaw!” Ravenpaw’s voice barely reached her as she burst out running, only to freeze when she saw her sister not too far out of camp.

Moonpaw was dead.

-

“I-I ask our warrior ancestors to look down at this young apprentice, they have learned the warrior code a-and have given their lives for their clan. They’ll be known as Moonspirit….” Bluestar murmured the words, but Flamepaw didn’t hear them. This was her fault, she should have gone alone, she shouldn’t have dragged her sister into this… She… She….

“I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices, who have trained and learned the warrior code and are ready to become warriors in their turn…” Flamepaw barely managed out an I do when needed, still staring at Moonspirit. Still frozen. “From this moment on you’ll be known as Grayclaw, Ravenfeather, Thistleheart, Brackenbush, and Flamestripe. Starclan honors all of your dedication and spirit and we welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan.”

Other cats talked, words were said, but none of it reached Flamepaw. This was supposed to be the best moment of their lives and yet… And yet she got her sister killed and Firepaw… Firepaw….” Flamestripe blinked when the familiar flame-ginger tom sat beside her, eyes filled with grief. Firepaw had two vigils to sit in a row and a new mentor…

“I’m so sorry…” Flamestripe murmured.

“It’s not your fault, you’re not a gray and black tabby.” Flamestripe froze.

“What are you…?”

“The fur between her claws,” Firepaw murmured. “It’s... It’s the same color and pattern as Darkstripe’s.”

 


	7. Book 2 Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_ Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

 _Deputy:_  Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom

 _Medicine Cat:_ Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Firepaw- handsome ginger tom

_Warriors:_

Tigerclaw- dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Whitestorm- big white tom  
apprentice, Sandpaw

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
apprentice, Swiftpaw

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes  
apprentice, Dustpaw

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Grayclaw- long-haired solid gray tom  
apprentice, Brackenpaw

Ravenfeather- small, skinny black tom with a tiny dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail

Brackenbush- light brown tabby tom

Thistleheart- brown tabby tom with white chest, paws and a white right foreleg  
apprentice, Cinderpaw

_Apprentices:_

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom

Cinderpaw- dark gray she-cat

Swiftpaw- black-and-white tom

_Queens:_

Nutmegheart- light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, front legs, and back paws

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Speckledtail- pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

Flamestripe- pale ginger tabby she-cat with white chest and paws (mother of Cloudkit- a long-haired  white tom)

_Elders:_

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with parts of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt- small black and white tom

One-Eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dapple coat

**ShadowClan**

_Leader:_ Nightpelt- Old black tom

 _Deputy:_ Cinderfur- thin gray tom

 _Medicine Cat:_ Runningnose- small gray and white tom

_Warriors:_

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Brownpaw

Wetfoot- gray tabby tom  
apprentice, Oakpaw

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

_Queens:_

Dawncloud- small tabby

Darkflower- black she-cat

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

_Elders:_

Ashfur- thin gray tom

**Windclan**

_Leader:_ Tallstar- a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

 _Deputy:_ Deadfoot- a black tom with a twisted paw

 _Medicine Cat:_ Barkface-a short-tailed brown tom

_Warriors:_

Mudclaw- a mottled dark brown tom  
apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear- a tabby tom  
apprentice, Runningpaw

Onewhisker- a young brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Whitepaw

_Queens:_

Ashefoot- a gray queen

Morningflower- a tortoiseshell queen

**RiverClan**

_Leader:_ Crookedstar- a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

 _Deputy:_ Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 _Medicine Cat:_ Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom

_Warriors:_

Blackclaw- smokey black tom  
apprentice, Heavypaw

Stonefur- a gray tom with battle-scarred ears  
apprentice, Shadepaw

Loudbelly- dark brown tom  
apprentice, Silverpaw

Silverstream- a pretty slender silver tabby

Whiteclaw- a dark warrior

**Cats outside the clans**

Snowball- fluffy white she-cat

Barley- black and white tom who lives close to the forest

Brokenstar—long-haired dark brown tabby, formerly ShadowClan leader.

Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy.

Clawface—battled-scarred brown tom.

Boulder—silver tabby tom.


	8. Book 2 Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything with bringing back Windclan because the book divided pretty well
> 
> Also, yes, I'm a RavenXBarley fan but I also headcanon Ravenpaw(feather) as bi so bear with his and Flamestripe's romance for now and you shall be rewarded

Flamestripe suppressed a shiver as the cold air hit her fur. Her pelt woudln’t be thick enough to keep out this cold for a while yet. Just two nights ago, the tabby she-cat fought against their Shadowclan neighbors, adn with them, to rid the clan of Brokenstar. She still remembered the huge tabby as he spat threats and left with those who were loyal to him even to the end. She also remembered… She remembered losing her sister, the words Firepaw had told her at her sister’s final toung sharing with the clans. Moonspirit. Flamestripe felt her grief pour out of her again. She had gotten her sister killed, and the young she-cat  would carry that guilt with her to her grave.

Next to her, her siblings, Thistleheart and Brackenbush, were also shivering, eagerly awaiting dawn when their vigil would be over. Ravenfeather and Grayclaw were sitting at a different part of camp, the two deciding to give the siblings their space. Since they all became warriors the night Moonspirit had died, Bluestar had decided to delay their vigil to give Moonspirit’s siblings time to grieve and sit with their sister, and wanted them to catch up on their much needed sleep before making them stay awake all night once again.

Slowly, the clan began to wake up all around Flamestripe. First, Halftail, who was slowly getting up from his nest in the elder’s den. Through the branches of the warrior’s den, Flamestripe could see Tigerclaw snoring away, envying him a bit.

At the foot of highrock, Flamestripe noticed the lichen that hid the entrance to Bluestar’s den shifted as the blue-gray leader came out of her den, stretching. Darkstripe emerged from the den and stretched, going over to greet Bluestar.

The words that Firepaw had told her as they mourned their sister, that the fur between her claws looked exactly like Dark Stripes…. It made Flamestripe’s heart quiver at the thought of Darkstripe killing her sister and his former apprentice. Then again, no ShadowClan cat they fought had his exact pelt colors and pattern.

“Glad to see dawn your three?” Whitestrom purred as he approached. “It’s okay to talk now, your vigil is over.”

“I thought I was going to freeze!” Brackenbush immediately complained as Greyclaw and Ravenfeather padded over.

“I know right? I thought the night was never going to end,” Greyclaw groaned.

“Go get something to eat, then head to your nest and get some deserved rest,” Whitestorm chuckled.

“And the great warriors speak!” Sandpaw teased from where she was sitting outside of the apprentice’s den.

“I didn’t think such _heroes_ could ever get cold!” Dustpaw added with a laugh. Flamestripe flinched, her guilt filling her.

“Time for your training you two,” Whitestorm chided, giving his apprentice a stern look.

“Yes Whitestorm, besides I’m only teasing.”

“They did get apprenticed before us,” thistleheart reminded his fellow warrior, and isn't that something going to take getting used to. “If they had fought alongside us, they would have gotten their warrior names as well.”

“Be it as that may be, they have yet to prove themselves like the rest of you,” Whitestrom turned to them. “Hurry along now, Willowpelt is meeting us at the sandy hollow.” the three walked off quickly after that.

“I guess I ever said it before now, but congratulations all of you, “Firepaw appraoched with a pur as they went to grab prey. “Yellowfang says I still have a ways to go yet. I mean, I do but the way she said it reminded me of-” Firepaw cut himself off and Flamestripe winced.

“Reminded you of Spottedleaf, when you get watermint and catmint mixed up despite the fact you said you could tell them apart in your sleep?” Brackenbush teased, attempting to break the heavy atmosphere. It worked, everyone, even Firepaw, laughing at the memory. Firepaw looked tired though, more tired than the rest of them. Flamestripe didn’t really find this odd though, he lost both his mentor and sister in aa span of a few hours.

“Look at all of you!” Nutmegheart purred as she approached. “My fine warriors.... And of course I’m proud of you too, Firepaw, Spot- your former mentor and Yellowfang talk highly of you.”

“Thanks ma…” Firepaw licked his chest, his mind going to his dream last night. What had Spottedleaf mean by ‘fire alone could save the clan?’

“Ma… I’m so-”

“Flamestripe,” Nutmeg murmured, cutting her daughter off. “There was nothing that was your fault, we all make our own choices in life, adn Moonspirit… Moonspirit made hers, chose to die defending her clan and our noble code…’

“If I hadn't started blindly running out of camp… If I had just convinced Bluestar to-”

“Then we woudln’t have been able to drive out Brokenstar, it would have been too late to save the ktis,” Thistleheart said softly. “It’s not your fault, Flamestripe.” Flamestripe nodded, and Ravenfeather brushed his tail against her shoulder in silent comfort.

-

“A naming ceremony?” Flamestripe asked.

“Yeah,” Ravenfeather chuckled. “Longtail’s been dropping hints for days, so I guess he’s getting an apprentice.”

“This'll be interesting.” Longtail had been made a warrior not long before Flamestripe herself had become an apprentice, and was still relatively young for one in her opinion. Then again, most of the warriors they had not had just been made warriors a few days prior. “He’s been wanting one for a while.”

“From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Swiftpaw! Longtail , you are ready for your first apprentice. Your were Darkstripe’s apprentice and he taught you how to be a fierce and loyal warrior and I hope you can do the same with young Swiftpaw!”

“Don’t worry you’re doing fine.” Longtail murmured as he touched noises with the anxious apprentice. Flamestripe cheered, smiling softly.

“Can you imagine having an apprentice of your own, Thistleheart?” she heard Grayclaw whisper to her brother.

“I know, I can’t wait,” he whispered back excitedly. Flamestripe was about to say something when Ravenfeather brushed his tail across her shoulder. Flamestripe gave him a grateful look. No need to ruin Swiftpaw’s ceremony by starting an argument with Grayclaw… Again.

-

“I don’t like this…” Flamestripe glanced at Bluestar. “They clearly don’t agree with you that Windclan should return, despite Nightpelt ‘agreeing’ with you.” She still couldn't believe the audacity, especially after her sister had _died_ for them!

“I don’t either,” Bluestar admitted to her former apprentice.

“Why though? Riverclan has their precious river!” Willowpelt hissed. Dustpaw’s tail slashed, clearly agreeing with his mentor.

“Shadowclan doesn’t look nearly as weak as they seemed either,” Brackenbush added in, eyes glinting. “Nightpelt is more ambitious than previously thought as well.”

“Riverclan cats had been complaining about the twolegs taking a good portion of their upper river,” firepaw admitted reluctantly, glancing at Yellowfang, who simply nodded. “Said they have had to watch from the bushes with empty stomachs.”

“In any case,” Bluestar spoke up again. “We can’t give them any more reason to come together, now can we? For now, continue to be on your guard.”

Later on, in the nest she and Ravenfetaher had started sharing, Flamestripe dreamed. There was loud noise, blood… A rock? She woke up with a start at a cat’s pained howls.

“Flame-oh you’re awake!” Ravenfeather smiled. “Bluestar has called for us.”

“I-Okay….”

“You okay?” the black tom frowned in concern. You look shaken.”

“I’m fine, heh… Sorry just a weird dream, Firepaw must be rubbing off on me,” she joked She easily followed the tom to Bluestar’s den, surprised to also see Firepaw there as well.

“Enter,” Darkstripe gruffed.

“What’s going on?” Flamestripe asked worriedly.

“I have a mission for you three,” Bluestar murmured softly.

“A mission?” Firepaw’s eyes widened. Bluestar nodded.

“You are to find Windclan and bring them back,” she said firmly.

“We won’t accept failure,” Darkstripe added. Flammestripe nodded, though noticed the clear distrust on Firepaw’s face as he looked at the deputy.

“We won’t,” Firepaw promised. He couldn't get what Starclan had told him trough Yellowfang out of his head, plus with the fur that had been in between Moonspirit's claws… He mentally shook his head to clear it. He was grieving, he had lost both Spottedleaf and his sister in such a short amount of time. His brain was playing tricks on him.

“Yellowfang had you prepare the herbs, correcT?” Bluestar turned to the ginger tom, who nodded.

“Yes Bluestar.”

“Then go, you have not a moment to lose your three.”

-

“Fox hearted no good…” Flamestripe grumbled as they climbed out of the old badger den she and her companion shad climbed into.

“Sis it would have done is zero good to fight them,,” Firepaw chastised.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like their actions,” she grumbled. The group continued onward, Flamestripe leading them in case something happened. Firepaw was a medicine cat apprentice, and was only trained in basic self defense and even then, Yellowfang was the one who started teaching him any fighting moves. Ravenfeather was a warrior, like her, but Flamestripe far out matched him in fighting, though he definitely was the better hunter of the two of them.

“Do you think this was their camp?” Firepaw asked, sniffing around an old sandy hollow they found.

“Smells like it… And the blood and fur…”

“The herbs are all gone,” Firepaw observed, following the scent of herbs to the medicine den and their store. “Or too uncared for to be useful anymore.”

“That’s horrible,” Flamestripe murmured. She found the nursery, though luckily no fur or blood could be found in it. There was an abandoned moss ball in the corner. “All of the death and destruction…”

“Let’s head out, the sooner we find them the better,” Ravenfeather spoke up.

“Right!” Flamestripe joined them, glancing back once again at the former Windclan camp. She would bring them home. She had too!

-

“Where could they have-” Flamestripe flinched back as she felt and heard the rumble of a thunderpath.

“We can’t stop here, their scent leads over the thunderpath.” Firepaw was already eyeing the monsters, waiting for an opening. Once there was one, they all bolted across.

“It’s getting late, we’d only startle them if we found them now,” Ravenfeather sighed wearily.

“You’re right,” Flamestripe agreed reluctantly.

“You two hungry? I’ll make us up some nest,” Firepaw offered.

“No, but I don’t know if it’s because of teh herbs… Or the stench,” Flamestripe admitted to her brother.

“I’ll help you with the nest,” Ravenfeather offered. “I’m not very much hungry either.”

“It’s only two nests,” Firepaw hummed. “I’ll be fine, you do whatever mates do when alone.”

“Firepaw!” Flamestripe exclaimed, her pelt getting hot. Ravenfeather just chuckled.

The next morning, all three woke up refreshed and ready to start the search again, eventually finding the tunnels Windclan now called home. It was honestly a sad sight, and even if Flamestripe didn’t have much battle experience, seeing these weak, hungry cats try to look intimidating… It was sad how easily she felt she could defeat them, even with numbers on their side.

“Thunderclan,” a black and white cat announced as he approached, inspecting them and their scents careful. Many of the cats relaxed though most still created a protective barrier between the strangers and their clanmates. Flamestripe could respect that. He sat down with his warriors, long tail curling around his paws. Firepaw recognized him as Tallstar from the gatherings. “I was expecting Shadowclan, what are you doing here?” he growled.

“We’ve come to find you!” Flamestripe called out, standing tall despite the tension. “Bluestar and the other leaders sent us to return you to your home.”

“The forest is not safe for my clan, not anymore…”

“Brokenstar was driven out of Shadowclan, he no longer poses any real threat to you and your clan,” Ravenfeather said. The Windclan cats all voiced their shock and surprise.

“You must return quickly as well! RiverClan and Shadowclan are hunting on the moors, Riverclan had attempted to hunt near the old badger set, terrible rabbiters,” Firepaw added. The purrs of satisfaction made Famestripe relax.

“May we travel with you?” Ravenfeather spoke up. Tallstar locked eyes with him, then nodded in acknowledgement.

“Yes, thank you…”

“This is Ravenfeather, and one of my littermates Flamestripe, I’m Firepaw.”

“Spottedleaf’s apprentice I remember.” another cat walked up and joined Tallstar. “Well met, still an apprentice I see.”

“Hello Barkace, yes I am, Yellowfang says I still have a lot to learn…” the words hung heavy in the air.

“We must leave at once,” Tallstar decided, the tip of his tail twitching. Once all of his warriors were standing, he said, “Are we all fit to travel?”

“All except Morningflower’s kit,” A mottled brown warrior reported. “He’s too young.”

“We’ll take turns carrying him then,” Tallstar decided and they all left the tunnel, many of the elders blinking their eyes and squirting when the sunlight hit them.

“They must have been in there a long time,” Ravenfeather observed, and Firepaw couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement.

“I’ll take point, Firepaw you can travel with Barkface, Ravenfeather, Flamestripe flank the sides, get my deputy if you need assistance.”

“Which one is he?” Flamestripe asked.

“Deadfoot,” Tallstar said simply. A huge battle-scarred black tom looked over when he heard his name. Flamestripe and Ravenfeather both nodded at him. Everyone got into formation, Flamestripe ending up next to Morningflower and her kit, and they moved out.

Before they were half-way across the field that the three Thunderclan cats had made their nests  the night before, it was clear many couldn't keep up with the pace Tallstar had set forth, and were starting to fall behind.

“Tallstar! We need to go slower!” Deadfoot called out. Flamestripe glanced back dn noticed several cats, including Morningflower, were falling behind. She went back and easily got the rest to catch up, but paused when she got to Morningflower. She had clearly kitted recently,a and was struggling incredibly hard.

“Here, allow me,” Flamestripe said. “At least until you catch your breath, I’ll make sure he’s within your sights at all times.” Morningflower gave her a harsh look, but it slowly softened and she gently placed her son down, Flamestripe picking him up carefully and did as promised. Her mom always said that new queens, no matter how many litters they had, were always fiercely protective of their kits.

“We’ll have to cross in groups, the strongest first,” Firepaw glanced at Tallstar for approval, who nodded.

“It’s the wisest choice.”

“Ravenfeather and I will stay behind and tell you when it’s safe to cross, and cross with the last group,” Flamestripe added. One by one the groups passed, until only the elders and Morningflower and her kit were left.

“We’ll be crossing with you,” Ravenfeather reassured, and Flamestripe felt her chest warm at the compassion Ravenfeather was showing for the tired and distraught queen.

“Now!” She called when there was a pause, and they all started heading over, Ravenfeather was with the elders, and Flamestripe was with Morningflower, but it was slow moving. Flamestripe had to keep herself from freezing when she heard the distant sound of a monster. “Morningflower continue crossing! I’m going to help with the elders!” Morningflower nodded and raced across as fast as she could, her kit meowing in distress whenever he bumped against the ground.

No time for politeness, Flamesprit grabbed the nearest elder by the scruff and hightailed it, getting to the verge as the smell and sound got closer. She closed her eyes and  braced for impact…. Only for a loud screech to be heard. She opened her eyes and looked around, the monster screeching down further away from them on the thunderpath. She looked to where Ravenfeatehr was in the middle of the thunderpath, eyes wide, but otherwise uninjured, same for the elders between them. All of them were uninjured, but obviously shaken.

Once they made sure everyone was across, she glanced to see Tallstar and another warrior talking to Ravenfeather and Firepaw, but she had other, more important, things to worry about.

“Is he okay?” Flamestripe asked as she approached Morningflower,  who was licknig her kit.

“Oh, yes,” Morningflower said.

“And you?” Flamestripe pressed. The queen didn’t answer and the ginger tabby she-cat exchanged a knowing look with a gray queen.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take the kit next,” the queen murmured and Flamestripe nodded.

They continued traveling, the sight and smells of highstones and the forest seemingly giving Windclan hope, but by the time they got to the fence on the other side, Flamestripe struggled to get everyone over.

“We won’t survive if we continue to travel, we have to take camp for the night,” Firepaw informed Tallstar. The black and white tom nodded in agreement.

“I know a place nearby, it’s abandoned save for one loner, Barely, he’s a good cat,” Flamestripe spoke up, remembering Barley from when he saved them from the rats. “He saved my life before.”

“A loner?” the mottle brown warrior from before growled, but Tallstar swished his tail for silence.

“And we can trust him?”

“Yes sir,” Flamestripe nodded respectfully. She lead the group, and with gentle urging from both the ginger tabby and Ravenfeather, they all entered the twoleg structure.

“Hm? Oh, hello,” Barley approached. “You look like you could use some shelter, and food, come on in. We got plenty of rats to hunt and eat.”

“Two of my warriors will help hunt,” Tallstar nodded to the top strongest looking warriors. From her apprenticeship with Bluestar, Flamestripe recognized the need to make his clan seem self-sufficient and strong. They all settled down as Barely, Ravenfeather, and the two warriors went to hunt.

“How is he?” Flamestripe whispered to Morningflower. The queen smiled tiredly at her form where she was curled up with ehr kit.

“He’s well, thank you so much…”

“Of course.” the two she-cat shared tongues and gossiped and soon, the hunting party got back. “Stay,” Fametripe said when Morningflower moved to get up. “I’ll get it for you. You have your son to feed.” the gray queen gave Flamestripe an unreliable look, but gave a subtle nod. The ginger she-cat looked through the rats and picked the biggest one. Someone moved to stop her, but the gray Queen stopped them and whispered something in their ear. The cat then moved aside and Flamestripe nodded in understanding as she passed before placing the rat in front of Morningflower.

“Thank you but… I can’t possibly…”

“Share it with… What’s your name?”

“Ashfoot,” the gray queen chuckled as she padded over. “Tornear was going to stop you, but I explained you were getting it for Morningflower.”

“Thank you,” Flamestripe smiled. “You two enjoy okay? Get some rest, you deserve it.” She padded away and towards Tallstar. “Tallstar, Firepaw, Ravenfeather, and I can take turns on watch tonight.”

“Thank you,” Tallstar smiled tiredly. “But I’ll take a watch instead of Firepaw, nothing on him, but he’s not as trained in fighting as a warrior would be.”

“If you’re sure…” She already made plans to talk to Ravenfeather about ‘forgetting’ to wake the leader up.

“I am, thank you though.”

-

The next morning, Firepaw was one of the first to wake up. It was a bit past dawn, and Firepaw looked around. Seeing the others begin to stir, though Barley was nowhere in sight, he looked through the hole in the roof at the drifting clouds, Barkface joining him. They were odd though, tinged a odd rosey red from the sun but also…. Both Firepaw and Barkface’s eyes widened and Barkface let out a yowl.

“Barkface? Hads starclan spoken to you?” Morningflower asked, padding over in concern.

“The clouds they’re…” Firepaw trembled. This was his first sign from Starclan and it was… “They’re red… I…”

“The clouds are stained with blood!” Barkface finished for him. “They’re completely red. There will be an unnecessary death today!” firepaw leaned against the medicine cat, feeling faint. “It’s okay little one,” Barkface suddenly murmured to him. “Your first sign is always overwhelming…”

“Is Firepaw okay?” Morningflower asked next.

“It’s his first sign from Starclan, he’ll be fine, it’s a bit overwhelming and to have one to warn of death…” Barkface sighed.

“In any case, we need to leave. Regardless of Starclan's plans for us with that omen,  we’ll be returning to our territory today,” Tallstar spoke up. Flamestripe nodded, relieved as everyone voiced their agreement.

“I found Barley and thanked him, gave him the last of the leftover pray that we didn’t eat.” Ravenfeather joined the group next to Flamestripe.

“Ravenfeather and I with scout ahead,” Flamestripe offered and Tallstar nodded.

It was a long journey, but it was worth it to see the excitement in the Windclan cats as they finally returned home.

“Thank you, you’ve helped us return home, but now it’s time for you to as well,” Tallstar purred. Flamestripe nodded, feeling disappointed.

“Make sure Morningflower and her kit get settled properly okay? And make sure nothing wrong and-”

“We’ll be fine, dear,” Ashfoot chuckled as she approached. “Trust us hm?” Ashfoot gave Tallstar an odd look.

“Right! Sorry, he’s just so tiny…” Flamestripe licked her chest in embarrassment.

“Onewhisker and Deadfoot will lead you to fourtrees, you have a friend in Windclan,” Tallstar informed warmly. There was an unrecognizable look in his eyes, especially when he glanced at Firepaw. “Barkface is busy with checking over everyone, but he said to expect him next half-moon. Also, he offered his herbs if you ever needed him.”

“And he has mine and Yellowfang’s as well, if he would ever need him,” Firepaw smiled warmly with a nod. Tallstar nodded again and the three left with Deadfoot and Onewhisker.

“Rabbit!” Onewhisker exclaimed and ran off. The three Thunderclan cats blinked and glanced between each other in confusion. Wouldn't that scare the rabbit? However, he came back a minute later.

“Much better than Riverclan,” Flamestripe purred in amusement. Ravenfeather chuckled.

“Eat up,” Onewhisker beamed. He was clearly proud of his hunting abilities. Flamestripe licked her whiskers with a purr after she ate her share, feeling satisfied. Still, a weariness and exhaustion filled her.

“You know… Woudln’t it be faster if we followed the river?” She brought up. “I mean, we’d still have a long way to go if we went to fourtrees, and this _was_ agreed on at the Gathering by all the clans.”

“We’d still be crossing into Riverclan territory, and even with a Medicine Cat, it’d be suspicious,” Ravenfeather brought up. “And let’s be honest with ourselves, Riverclan and Shadowclan were just agreeing because Bluestar is not afraid to just do it anyway.”

“It’s not like we’ be stealing prey,” Firepaw brought up. “Besides, the Gorge is too steep for them.”

“Tallstar did say to go through fourtrees, “Deadfoot brought up.

“Yes, but following the river would be a shorter route. I can't speak for the toms with me, but I’m exhausted. A shorter route would work better.” Deadfoot gave her the same odd look Ashfoot did.

“Mm… and smelling our Windclan scent would make it known we’re back….” Deadfoot contemplated. Once everyone was in agreement, Deadfoot lead the way. Soon, they were in Riverclan territory and Flamestripe could hear the low rumble and crack of the river. The path shrank as they followed the noise, until it was just barely a narrow strip of grass right at the edge of the deep, menacing looking gorge. Flamestripe had never been one to be afraid of heights but that drop.... Ravenfeather brushed up against her side nearest to the gorge and smiled warmly. Flamestop smile back, and the group followed the path until the steep slope flattened out and they could move further away form the cliff’s edge. The sky was darkening, alerting Flamestripe that it was sunset, but the mere thought of being in Thunderclan soil again kept her trekking onward.

Suddenly, Deadfoot let out a warning howl and they all froze. A Riverclan patrol! They heard a screech behind them and six Riverclan warriors were rushing at them. Flamestop stepped back, fur standing on end. They were still dangerously close to the gorge. The dynamic of the party changed, and soon Flamestripe found herself in the back with her brother. Suddenly, everything was happening at once, there were cats attacking from all directions and she hissed as one managed to pin her down.

“Get off of her!” Deadfoot growled and pounced on the Riverclan warrior, getting them off of her. She panted as she struggled to stand back up. Everyone was fighting everyone and she swayed as she tried to make sense of the chaos around ehr, her adrenaline pumping. Suddenly, she heard a familiar owl and felt her chest fill with hope. Tigerclaw’’s warcry! Soon, Tigerclaw, Willowpelt, and Sandpaw were with them, having been fast approaching.

“Stay behind me,” Deadfoot growled at Flamestripe. “You’re too tired to fight!”

“I can fight!” Flamestripe hissed, claws digging into the ground even as she struggled to stay upright.

“Not in your current state,” Firepaw called over, barely dodging another Riverclan warrior.  “I’m getting you out of here!” Just as he said that thought, Ravenfeather let out a loud wail, and the fighting stopped, everyone frozen in place.

“Whiteclaw! No!” Leopardfur exclaimed, breaking the tense silence.

“i-I tried to… He lost his footing… I didn’t…” Tigerclaw and Whitestorm to defensive positions on either side of the black warrior. However, Leopardfur next cry was simply a warning for her cats to stay back.

“This has gone against just a border dispute, this will be settled later, Tigerclaw,” she growled. The flicked her ear and she and her patrol disappeared.

“We should be making our leave,” Onewhisker said. Deadfoot gave him a irritated look but nodded.

“Thank you… For everything,” Deadfoot murmured. The too soon left, Deadfoot glancing back with a subtle nod to Flamestripe.

“Ravenfeather…” Flamestripe approached him, nuzzling their cheeks together.”It wasn’t your fault…”

“We need to get going back to camp, “Tigerclaw said softly, obviously worried about his former apprentice. The group nodded and quickly began moving, Flamestripe leaning heavily against Ravenfeather. “Here, lean against me,” Tigerclaw offered. “I can hold you up a bit better.”

“Thank you… i don't why I’m so tired…” Flamestripe normally had a lot more energy and stamina than this. She leaned against the fellow tabby as they made their way back. “We need to get Ravenfeather to camp quickly… It wasn’t his fault but Riverclan won’t see it that way.”

“I see Bluestar has rubbed off on you,” Tigerclaw chuckled. “You’re right. We should get back as fast as we can manage.” Flamestripe nodded. By the time they got to the familiar trail into camp, the rain had eased and Flamestripe was practically dead on her feet.

When they emerged from the gorse tunnel, many cats came out of their dens, tails held high in greeting.

“Did you bring them back?” Mousefur asked excitedly. Firepaw nodded, though it was obvious by how solemn they were, something serious happened.

“Come with me dear,” Nutmegheart approached her daughter, who nodded but nearly collapsed when she tried to lean off of Tigerclaw.

“I’ll help her.”

“Thank you Tigerclaw, follow me,” Nutmeg Heat lead Flamestripe and Tigerclaw t the front of the nursery, Flamestripe too tired and quickly curled up and welcomed the oblivion of sleep.

“Come on, we need to report to Bluestar,” Tigerclaw informed Ravenfeather and Firepaw. Firepaw nodded, glancing to where his mentor was going over to check over Flamestripe, the gray she-cat’s tail going to her own stomach with a knowing look.

“Go, Yellowfang might need you, we’ll talk to Bluestar,” Ravenfeather said and Firepaw nodded, going over.

“Yellowfang?”

“Ah, Firepaw, good. Get borage ready.”

“Borage?” Firepaw’s eyes widened. Barkface had mentioned it but…

“Yes, your sister is pregnant." 


End file.
